Beginnig
by Kecron
Summary: Elizabeth is a common girl from the town of Killeen, Texas. she only knows one life: work, and take care of her brothers; But everything was going to change that August 18th. His life would change dramatically, he never imagined getting into a world of Gangsters, power, lies, love, death. it's a change, vision 'Paul' is a gangster and wanda 'Elizabeth' is a common girl
1. Prologo

Elizabeth Petersen: Elizabeth Olsen

Paul Shade: Paul Bettany

Donald Petersen: Raphael Sbarge

Morgan Petersen: Jared Gilmore (como un niño)

Nikolay Volkova: Nikita Efremov

Lisa Petersen: Maisie Williams

Leticia Flores: Eiza Gonzalez

Sheriff Douglas: Josh Dallas

Michael Well: Nick Robinson

David Harvey: Daniel Till

PROLOGO

-Todo comenzó cuando tenía 17 años, mi madre desapareció y mi padre se refugió en el alcohol por su pérdida (o al menos eso fue lo que me dije). Durante 3 años tuve que interpretar su papel para mis hermanos Lisa y Morgan, me gradué de la escuela pero no pude completar mi primer año de Historia del Arte en la universidad, volví a casa en Killeen (Texas), conseguí un trabajo en el cafetería local en la ciudad y esa es mi vida, siempre la misma, aquí casi nunca pasa nada en el tiempo, pero nada importante.

\- Los abusos físicos de mi padre deben permanecer en mi cabeza, ya que el sheriff es como un hermano para él y nunca le gusta, por el golpe el idiota de su hijastro David; Tengo amigos Leticia y Michael, son grandes amigos, nunca se fueron de aquí y es bueno tener algunas personas contigo, para que te entiendan y te apoyen; Esta es la señora Dolores (es mi jefe), aunque un poco de gruñona es de buen corazón, como el cocinero José, el padre de Leticia. esta es otra página en la increíble vida de Elizabeth Petersen: /: / ..

Hasta ahora ...


	2. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Killeen (Texas) 18-09-2018

"PI-PI-PI-PI"

\- Despierto sobresaltado, es la estúpida alarma que marca las 5 de la mañana, la apago y me levanto, me dirijo a la ducha para terminar, me lavo los dientes y bajé a preparar el desayuno de mis hermanos. Empiezo el café y saco el tocino y los huevos del refrigerador que puse para tostar el pan, cuando termino todo lo levanto con una taza de café fuerte a la habitación de mis hermanos. Comparten una habitación ya que es una casa pequeña.

Entro a la derecha este Morgan mi hermanito de 7 años y hacia la izquierda este suave de 16 años, me acerco sin problemas y la sacudo, ella se despierta lentamente y me mira.

\- Lisa se despierta, cariño, levántate y levántate-

-Lizzy dame 5 minutos y voy a ducharme-

Ruedo los ojos es la misma frase todos los días

\- Ve a ducharte y luego envía a Morgan. Te esperaré en 30 minutos.

ella asiente y se levanta, voy a mi habitación, veo mi café, voy a preparar mi mochila para el día en mi ipad, mi uniforme de camarera, mi libro de historia del arte 'si no puedo estudiar, puedo leerlo', pienso con ironía, no podía estudiar en la universidad ya que mis hermanos estaban solos y mi padre casi nunca lo es y cuando está solo para pelear, de cualquier manera yo termino y bajo los chicos bajamos, nos sentamos a comer.

\- Lizzy hoy después de la escuela voy al cine con mis amigos-

\- De acuerdo, deja a Morgan cerca de la cafetería y ve con tus amigos, de acuerdo.

ella asiente y miro el reloj a las 7:15 ...

\- chicos llegaremos tarde

cuando nos levantamos se abre la puerta, es mi padre Donald Petersen y se emborracha y se vuelve volátil como siempre.

-! ELIZABETH, VEN AQUÍ! ¡ELIZABETH!

Me acerco con los chicos detrás de mí

\- que pasa padre

\- Te amo hoy temprano, necesito hablar contigo - con eso se da vuelta y se acuesta en el sofá

Cojo a los chicos y salgo, nos subimos al auto, me enciendo y vamos

\- Lizzy, ¿qué crees que quiero ahora, tengo un mal presentimiento?

\- hey, nada va a pasar - estoy seguro - ya nos estamos divirtiendo chicos-

los muchachos bajan y se van; Comienzo y voy a mi clase de cocina, conduzco durante 10 minutos escuchando la radio

Voice - the community is informed that the murder of the man known as William Stan was solved and Sheriff Douglas informed us that it was a crime of passion.

I arrive and turn off the car 'Mr. William for passion crime what? He loved his wife. 'My thoughts were interrupted by my friend Leticia.

\- hey friend are here or on another planet-

\- I'm sorry leti was thinking nonsense, let's enter the class is about to begin-

we enter and we put ourselves in our positions, to the minutes the teacher arrives, Mrs. collins

\- good morning, today we will make a chocolate cake, lose is something simple but I think the simple is the most delicious, ha ha ha-

I chuckled, chocolate cake my favorite 'Well who does not like Chocolate' we started to prepare it and Leti is talking to me.

\- friend, you heard that Mr. Stan died for a crime of passion that is something weird, do not you think? -

Lizzy ... if it's something weird, he looked very much in love with his wife - I say a little absentmindedly, mixing the ingredients methodically

\- yes, well everyone with their things, talking about other things when you're going to be Michael's case, you know he's crazy about you from school - he says oiling the mold

\- I do not have time for that Leti with my brothers and work if I have time for my friends - I say pouring the mixture into the mold and then putting it in the oven.

We finished and fixed things in place and cleaned the inn, 'these classes are the only thing that distracts me from everything in this town'. at 30 minutes we take out the cake it looks and it looks amazing.

\- chicos muy buenos todos los pasteles se ven geniales, desempaquetar y mantener la clase que termino-

Cortamos el pastel en la mitad uno para Leti y el otro lo pongo en un paquete y lo pongo en mi mochila, salimos y comenzamos a caminar en el parque en la parte delantera.

\- Sabes que vamos a la ciudad de Dallas y pasamos la noche de chicas, ya sabes a lo que me refiero - dice golpeándome en el hombro. Solo sonreí.

¿Por qué ir a Dallas si estoy aquí?

'Fantástico idiota de David'


	3. Part 1-2

\- Hi David - I say without emotion and I keep walking.

\- Hey high there is Lizz - says pull arm dome - we have to talk-

\- I have nothing to talk with you - I zafo and I continue with leti, the second one pulls me back on the arm this time stronger

\- Look little bitch, I'm talking to you-

\- Let go of me idiot, that my knee was very subtle the last time-

\- Leave her alone David - says leti defending me

\- You do not get stupid immigrant - he says it with contempt and pushing

What's wrong with you? And I push it

\- What's going on here - says Sheriff Douglas arriving 'Great David's stepfather'

\- no sir a simple disagreement-

\- Ummm, David, you do not have to go to work, now- David agrees and he looks at us reluctantly - you too ladies -

\- yes, sir, we are leaving - I take the arm of leti and we turn

\- Hey lizzy your father was weird this morning all right-

-If everything is fine, sir, Mr. Stan's death is weird, is not it? -

-If it was a crime of passion, apparently William argued with his lover who shot him and fled we do not know who he is or anything-

-umm. ok sir until soon-

Leti and I went away as quickly as possible, we said goodbye and got on our cars, I drive to the cafeteria and I park, low when I'm going to enter I listen

\- Girl Miss - is Michael with a smile and dressed in his police uniform

\- Hello michael, you're fine today - I say entering and the one behind me

\- That should not be my line? -

\- I think I'll steal it, I'll change and I'll take care of you - I tell him and I'll change in the back

-you are late-

\- only 10 minutes Dolores - I say with a smile which frowns I change and I will attend

\- that I bring you michael-

\- some bagels with cream cheese and a decaffeinated-

\- I have it in ten-

I go to the window and give the order to Jose the cook, who gives me the order quickly and I take it

\- Here you have to enjoy it-

I leave before I want to start a conversation and flirt, the morning is boring and attending barely 12 'uff I have to stay until 7'.

\- Lizzy stop thinking so much and go to the tables-

\- If I'm sorry - I say smiling, she frowns and points out, to men that I have not seen, they are rare

\- Good Days that I serve you-

\- I want a coca cola-

-woda- I keep looking at him

\- Says waterrr, thanks-

\- very well I already bring them - 'apart from rare foreigners'

I look for the order and I take them

-enjoy-

I retire, 'well apart from the rare men the afternoon is going to do like the boring morning uff' at 4 sounds the door is my brother.

-Hey Lizz - Look around 'more specific to men' -who are they?-

\- I do not know and stop looking, go sit down I'll take the sandwich

-Jose a Sand ...-

-I know it's a cheese sandwich with bacon, here it is, special for the friend-

-Thank you-

I take the sandwich and observe that the men are gone, look out and get into a van and leave

\- That's the weirdest thing that happened

-what thing?-

-Nothing sweetheart, eat-

at the end of the shift comes Lisa from the cinema, I charge Morgan who is asleep and I put him in the back seat, I go up and we go home, he is calm listening to soft music so as not to wake up Morgan; We arrived and I park my backpacks to Lisa and I take Morgan, we walk to the entrance, Lisa opens it and there is this annoying father.

\- I told you to come early - says annoyed

\- Arrive at the same time as usual, go up to Morgan and under-

I climb with Lisa behind me and I lay him on the bed, Lisa takes my hand

-Liz, I do not like this-

\- Do not worry Lisa will all go well ok - nods - now change Morgan and you too and sleep if? - I say with a smile

under my father is in the window, I sit on the small sofa, at that moment he said the words that would change everything

\- You have to pack your things tomorrow they'll come get you-


	4. Part 1-3

-! Search, what to look for! What did you do?

-I will not discuss this with a girl, you will do what I tell you, now go-

\- I'm not going anywhere, what did you do because I have to go? - He just keeps quiet - with a demon to answer me! - I say furiously pulling him

\- SHUT UP! - hits me very hard on the cheek - you'll do what I say, point, you're going to pack or leave with nothing understood - he says pull and squeeze very strong arms

\- go away-

\- What will happen to my work and the boys - I ask annoyed

-I do not care about your work and the brats will be able to walk to school, I will not say it again.

I rise with tears in my eyes, which I quickly remove 'I will not cry for him, I will take the boys and they will not see us again', with that thought I clean my face and hear the "TIC" of the door

\- Lizzy listen to everything, what's going to happen - asks shyly

\- I do not know, but whatever happens, they will never separate us, I'll come for you, it's okay - I say with a hug - now to sleep if? - She agrees and leaves 'God I'm going to do' I start to pack, I leave it in the middle and I go to bed I am very tired, in what I touch the pillow I am asleep.

"PI-PI-PI-PI" killeen, texas 09-19-2018

-There is this annoying alarm clock, but today it will be different, I start to remember everything I take my tears and I go to shower, I dress and I finish packing, to that Lis comes in and helps me without saying anything 'I have to get them out of here '

-Lis quickly pack a backpack and pick up Morgan- he looks at me weird - fast -

He runs out and I take out a money that I have saved, I take my bag and my backpack I run for the guys Lisa is finishing the help we finish by luck Morgan is ready, Lisa hangs the backpack and we go down through the back door "TIC "'is the door from above' I hear steps behind us

\- WHAT THE DEMONS! Come back, Donald comes running after us

we run as long as we can donald behind us screaming, I take Morgan's hand and I still do not look back, but I hear the scream

\- Lizzy, do not leave me Lizzy! - Donald donald grab Lisa

\- listen to me very well you are going to come and I will not do anything to your sister - Donald says quite annoying

I resign myself I can not let it hurt her 'Major is going to be the damage if I go and leave her with the' turn and start walking when I'm at her side loose Lisa and hold me by the hair drag me to the house the guys behind us, on entering, hits me very hard in the face.

\- Do you think very clever, I'm going to teach you not to do something like that - wait for the blow but never bino avian touched the door approaches and opens, are the men of the restaurant

-she is ready - Donald says a little scared, he gets close to me - you're going with them-

I approach them - I can say goodbye to my brothers - aggre

I turn and hug Morgan and Lis - do not worry I'll come for you - I tell him in whisper - do not forget what he says last night - Lisa a ciente I give a kiss to both and turn

\- Lizzy takes - Morgan takes out the cross necklace he has and gives it to me - we want Lizzy

\- and I to you- I take my suitcase and go out, I get into the truck and I can only see my brothers with tears.

\- My name is Nikolay and he is Vladimirrr, he does not speak English verry good, we will take him home-

\- My house is my brothers-

We have been in the car for a long time

-where we go-

\- to the airrrport-

-and where are we going from there-

\- to England and take - this guy Vladimir gives me - for his cheek - he gives me a balm, I had not noticed the bruise

-Thank you-

\- Nothing, Miss - she says smiling - we arrrrive-

when going down there is a plane 'obviously private' on the runway ready to go, I take my bags but nikolay takes them off

-I took them to follow Vladimir-

I do what they tell me I do not know who they are and I do not want to bother them, when going up Vladimir tells me that I feel I watch everything and nikolay gives orders to the stewardess, walks towards me placing the suitcases next

\- it's a long flight -

-why? They do this-

\- That we can not say - sits close to me, I look at Vladimir is something weird more than normal

\- He does not speak - I whisper

\- Not much, it's morrre of actions than of talking

-When we get to wherever they take me, what's going to happen-

\- You will know ourrr boss and then he will give you dirrrections-

\- What will happen to my brothers-

-Nothing if yourrr father is smarrrt- says with irony

\- they will kill me- I say something scared

\- No Miss, I only follow orrrders, save rrrest - says sawing the eyes

I get pensive, who are these subjects? Who is this boss? What will happen to me? Will my brothers be fine? with thoughts I fall asleep ..


	5. Part 1-4

London 6:00 p.m 19-09-2018

I feel like they move me, I open my eyes is Vladimir

-we arrrrived awake- he says a bit difficult and he walks away 'he does not speak English very well', I take my backpack and follow him to the door

\- Thanks - I tell him and he stands and nods and points

under the plane to the vans, I climb in them my bags are already and Nikolay at the wheel, seconds later Vladimir goes up and starts with a truck behind us.

\- We are in London? -

\- yes, save we go to Walton on Thames to the outside, therrre is this house - says and continues driving

I shrug my shoulders and look out the window, I see the Tamesis, although the landscape is dark and beautiful. spent about 20 minutes and we turned to bars, the second one opens and we enter, Nikolay parks and we go down, in front of me there is a huge two-story house with many windows, the blue and brick roof.

\- ahead- dice holding my suitcases

we walk and he opens the door when entering the window that is next to the window, next to a large window on the left the room '.

\- If I finish, I take herrr to herrr room-

up and I follow him 'I feel like a farmer', Nikolay opens a door to the right on the second floor.

-yourrr room-

I enter and it is more than a dream that I can have the bed is KingSize white with light brown, dark madrea bure, high walls white with dark brown and a giant window 'even has a balcony'.

-commit, tomorrow the Chief will arrive-

\- Okay, thank you..mmmm Nikolay "he" has a name - I say holding quotation marks with my hands

-firrrst call me Olek and second in the name is Paul - he says with a smile

Well tomorrow I will meet my cautor "the so-called Paul", he will start an unpacking and he will arrange it as best as possible, he will enter the bathroom in a giant bathtub and shower all in light gray and very modern, I take a shower quickly, I change with my pajamas a rather large shirt 'I sit on the bed and put on Morgan's necklace, I fall asleep at minutes.

Walton in the Thames, England 8:00 a.m 09-20-2018

I open my eyes and the first thing I do is look at the clock 8 'Oh my God' it's late 'wait' observer, I'm in England, I get a nostalgia for not being desperate for my attention at 5 as always' Morgan and Lisa

\- I'll go for you guys-

with that I get up and take a shower you see me just a pair of jeans and a long sleeve white shirt, I go out to the corridor and the first door I see I open it 'well Olek I say it would come today more than when, I'm just going to observe this place quickly ', when entering is a white room with purple and a princess-like decoration,' obviously there is a girl 'I go out and in front there is a black wooden door I open it first that has a stone fireplace and a long white armchair, white carpet the right two steps here is a black wood bed that reaches the ceiling with white and the same bed 'This man likes the monochrome' There is a buro, closet, TV to the wall, French door to the balcony that looks like a window, I go to the balcony 'it's better that I'm staying' two cream leather chairs, a view to the patio 'is giant' with a pool and more there is this the Tamesis and a boat, I enter and go to the bathroom 'Wow' is gigantic On the left there is a huge bathroom of white, the toilet in one corner, two sinks, on the right a few steps and a giant shower 'even has to sit' of transparent doors and everything in monochromatic I go out distracted

-It is common that you enter other people's rooms-

I'm scared, he's in front of me, I'm stiff..


	6. Chapter 2

I start in front of me is the stiff.

\- I ... I ... I'm sorry - I stammer, in front of me is a man with black, tall of about 1.90, thin, blond with blue eyes and soft face.

\- I'm Paul Shade, I'm a pleasure - he says, pulling me out of my thoughts

-umm..Elizabeth Peterson a pleasure and I'm sorry to enter is that everything is beautiful-

\- How nice that you like it, because we do not go down to breakfast - says smiling

I go out and he closes the door, we go down he follows me closely, next to the living room is the dining room, there is a girl of about 6 years very beautiful.

\- Sit where you like - says and sits on the head of the table, I sit on your left, there is a lot of food on the table, I eat some sausages, eggs, toast and coffee.

\- Americans and their cafe - smile and the girl laughs under her breath I smiled

\- There's bacon you do not like-

-I do not eat much, and if I like it - then we finish eating in a quiet way, when the girl is finished she gets up and goes up "I imagine her room"

\- Her name is Grace, she's shy-

\- Is your daughter? - He nods - Why am I here? -

-Directo to the point - he says with a stupid smile - follow me-

we got up and followed him down the hall before arriving at the kitchen 'which you did not see' we entered through a double door into an office, there are many books and in the center a desk which surrounds, removes the sack and He puts him in the chair and sits down, I sit in one of the chairs in front.

-Well you want a lie or the truth-

\- The truth - I say started to inpatient

\- You're not going to like the truth and we just met and I would not like to give you a bad impression-

-my brothers-

\- They are fine and will continue to be, your father does not hit them as Nikolay informed me of your cheek-

\- You swear they'll be fine-

\- With my life, now I want to meet you-

\- you will tell me everything-

-I will tell you but not now, well, I know something about you, you enter other people's rooms - he says smiling

-and I know something about you like black and white - 'I'm flirting?'

\- Is elegant, tell me Elizabeth, apart from the rooms and bacon that you like most-

\- I like art, I was really studying art history - I say a little coibida

\- You were? -

\- If I studied about two months but I had to leave to take care of my brothers, I was meeting to go back, but, my father told me that I was leaving and all this happened and I did not return-

-umm .. you could study here in London there are good universities-

\- but I thought it was some kind of prisoner-

\- You are not a prisoner ...-


	7. Parte 2-2

\- You are not a prisoner, you can come and go whenever you want, Nikolay and Vladimir will be with you-

\- Then if I'm not a prisoner, what am I doing here? - I'm starting to get angry - Tell me where did I meet you, why did I have to leave ?, why ...-

\- STOP! - says hitting the table startled me - I'm sorry - smile again

'This man is Bipolar'

''ring Ring''

\- I'm sorry it's my phone - it's out you see it - it's an important message I have to go, you're at home - he says and gets up he puts on his jacket and goes talking on the phone

I get up and start walking, the kitchen is beautiful with an island in the center 'This kitchen of my dreams' I walk to the living room and there is this Grace playing with some dolls

\- Hello - I say with a smile, she looks at me but it shows that she is shy 'I have to break the ice, Bingo cook'

\- ah .. you like to cook I love it, I was thinking about making a chocolate cake that you think-

\- I can help you, dad and I like strawberry and coconut - says enthusiastically

I stretch her arm and she takes it and we go to the kitchen, she indicates where everything is and we begin to stop the ingredients, while I beat the things she adds them

-y .. tell me what your dad works? -

\- I do not know but he's always busy, but he takes me wherever he wants - smiles

we finish and put them in the oven I set the timer and start to accommodate

\- So you're a princess..eh - smiled - and princesses like tickling? -

she looks at me and nods, I smile she runs out of the kitchen I chase her and I catch her I start tickling her we make a mess with the flour we fill up with laughter we hear the timer, I loose it and go to the oven I turn it off, I take some gloves to I do not burn myself and I take it out and put it to rest.

\- Well you have to wait for it to get cold-

-you like the movies?-

\- If you have in mind-

\- Beauty and the beast is my favorite movie-

-so let's go-

We walk to the living room I sit on the sofa and she places the movie, she sits next to me.

\- Because Gaston wants to marry Belle-

\- Because ... she likes him a lot and wants to be with her-

\- But she does not stay with the-

\- if she prefers prince adam or the beast-

when the film goes in half we pause it and go to the kitchen, the cake is cold, we demolish it and we start decorating it with strawberries which I cut and she helps me to put them in the coconut and we put it on the cake table.

-We can eat a little- I smile

I take two plates and a knife, cut two pieces and put one on each plate, I give him his and she proves it

-and it's delicious-

\- This delicious Elizabeth I like a lot, dad will like-

\- Call me Lizzy-

she smiles and nods, I take her hand and we go back to the sofa we sit down I put the play to the movie, we eat the cake, she ends up putting the plate on the table I do the same, she takes off on my shoulder and I feel as she begins to fall asleep, I'm watching the movie, when it ends I take control and turn off the TV I put my head in my lap 'Well at least I broke the ice with her missing the Pope' with that I fall asleep-


	8. Part 2-3

I get up slowly, Grace is still asleep 'looks like Morgan' I take her in my arms and I take her when I open the door that opens and falls

\- You need me to help you with something-

\- No, but I'm hungry-

-umm ... I think if I do something and charge it, just nod and go to what I imagine is the bathroom.

I go down the stairs and go to the kitchen, I prepare breakfast for dinner, pancakes, I finish and put them on a tray with maple syrup and fruit, juice, I grab it and go to your room in the middle, the door that opens Paúl gets very angry and bleeds on the side of his head, went down but does not even realize what I'm doing, goes to his studio, ends up going to Grace's room, she has already changed into a pajamas I put the tray and how.

-umm..Grace sometimes your father has been bleeding or beaten - I say curiously, she just looks at me

\- sometimes, but he does not let me look at him like that. Most of the time, when he leaves, he arrives very late and I'm already sleeping, he says and finishes eating, I have to think.

I gather everything and she goes to bed, I turn off the light, I go to the kitchen and he is sitting in the island chair, I take the dishes and the lavos

\- and Grace? - He says I do not turn around

-We get along well-

\- Do not ask if they get along - says Osco

\- I'm sorry, just eat and he's sleeping - 'do not get mad, Lizzy, do not make him mad' I think they turn dome

\- great, Go to your room - get up without looking at me and go to your studio

I finish cleaning and I get up, change and go to bed. 'Well, in the short bipolar man with serious problems, with an adorable and shy daughter' with whom I fall asleep.

12:00 am

I get up because some sounds are still dark, I look at the clock, midnight '' Bum '' again I get up and open the door and walk down the hall to the stairs, under '' Bum '' stronger 'comes from the studio' ' , I enter through the door that is open, you can see the recharge on the table, things are on the floor, I try to see more, so I put my hand lightly on the door that opens and collides with something on the floor and round the noise, I see him turn his head and turn, he has dried blood on his face and shirt

\- You should not be sleeping - says taking a little whiskey-

\- If I'm sorry I'm leaving - I turn quickly to leave, when I reach the stairs he takes me by the arm and flips me

\- I'm sorry for what I tried you a while ago, I was upset-

\- careless, umm you have blood, if you want I can clean you - I say pointing to what he smiles and gently pulls my arm to the kitchen, places his glass on the island and sits down, I take a rag and wet it "I have the strange feeling of I am looking at myself "I turn around and he looks at me without taking his eyes off me, I approach him and I begin to clean the wound on his head, he gently closes his eyes and I can not stop looking at him, with my free hand. I put one side of the face, he opens his eyes.

\- Please turn - the tour and close them again smiling, I keep cleaning absentmindedly, 'who hit him ?, I know he is bipolar but not for this'

\- What happened - timidly asked 'By God Lizzy, where is the strong woman, why do I speak so timidly, what happens to me?' he opens his eyes

\- It does not concern you - he says and his smile disappears

\- I just wanted to be nice, you do not have to treat people like that - I say annoyed by his attitude and throw the fabric in his lap, turn before reaching the kitchen door, pull me sharply and hit me on the wall, take my two arms "are very close to me"

\- listen to me well, I do not want or need your kindness, you're not here for that - it says quite annoying

\- So, what am I doing here, are you going to kill me, and then do it at the same time imbecile? I'm trying to escape, but he's stronger

\- Why would I kill my prize-

"I'm not a prize from anyone," he muttered annoyed, he smiles strangely "looks like a psychopath"

\- but you are, you're the prize of a poker game-

I stay in shok


	9. Part 2-4

I'm in Shock

\- Liar - the tears are in my eyes, he pulls away and takes a drink of his drink

\- It's not a lie, your father bet you in poker because he could not pay-

I can not even see it, I run to the room and shut myself up crying 'I wanted to give kindness and I'm just a trophy, my father bet me in a miserable game, what kind of man accepts that ?, what kind of man bets on his daughter? ', with that and other thoughts I stay until dawn with tears running down my cheeks, nor do I realize that it is daytime' 'Toc, Toc' '

-Elizabeth - is the 'I do not want to talk to him'

\- Elizabeth, I'm sorry for my outburst, you should not have found out like that, downstairs is the breakfast ... Grace asks for you - she says at the end with a pause

I clean my face, and I brush my teeth. I see 'Grace does not have anything to do, and I get too close to her to go back', I open but I do not even look at him, I come down and I feel

-! Lizzy, I was asking about you, what do you think if we go to the pool - says enthusiastic grace

\- If you want - I say smiling

\- Lizzy? Is it what he calls you? - I ignore it and I do not answer, I concentrate on eating 'this delicious strawberries and French bread'

-Umm. Grace when you have school - I say without stopping to eat

\- Within a few days they are fumigating - it seems sad for not having school

we finished eating, Grace and I went up without looking at Paul, we changed and she took me to the pool 'well she pulls me running'; we bathe in charge, sometimes we jump, we have fun forgetting what happened last night and we do not see the time pass, until Paul arrives with a tray of fish with potatoes.

\- Hey, time to eat! - says smiling

Grace jumps up and sits down to eat, I go more slowly drying myself with a towel, I notice that he looks at me 'bastard' immediately I close myself up and I sit down

\- Thank you - I say coldly, without looking

he just nods, I can not even enjoy the food he's constantly looking at me 'that he does not even have a model body'

\- Grace sees the room to rest after you get in again-

Grace obeys, I get up too, when I go in he talks to me

\- Elizabeth would like to speak with you - says slowly

\- we have nothing to talk about - I turn and go to my room, I take a shower and change, I go to watch TV, change the channels and leave it in a comedy movie, but I do not concentrate on the movie my mind is on the other side 'we have to talk'

-Is an idiot or you do not understand my coldness-

'' Splash ''

I get up and go out on the balcony and Grace is in the pool, playing is a good father treats his daughter like a princess and is not bad or sarcastic with her 'as it is with me' I turn around and lock myself .

2 weeks after 9:00 p.m

Two weeks have passed, and I continue to ignore Paul, I just go out to eat and see Grace 'Thank God he understood my coldness and does not try to talk to me'; About a week ago I came out of the shower and in the bed was a drawing pad, pencils, colors, paint, brushes, obviously I take advantage of that I was in the shower and I put them there, I thanked him he just looked at me 'as he knows that I like I never told him to draw, it was a secret that only my brothers and Leticia and Michael knew '' 'Splash'

'but what'

I get out of bed and go to the balcony in the pool is the swim 'is crazy is cold', nothing a moment and leaves' Well not bad, is high, is not the typical muscles everywhere but is maintained .. but What are you thinking is the man who is practically your owner? I turn and go inside, after a while I hear the door open, the Bipolar disappears again and I fall asleep


	10. Chapter 3

Walton in the thames 7:00 a.m 03-10-2018

'' Bip-Bip ''

I wake up with the alarm clock 'That's something familiar' I turn it off and stretch, I rub my eyes, I get up going to the bathroom, I open the shower and I get naked, I enter the water so hot, I rested my head so that I fell to the face "today I face it and I stop behaving like a child", I take the soap and the soap, I feel that they watch me turn but I do not see anyone through the door "it must be paranoia" I finish showering, I go out wrapped in a towel and I brush my teeth, go out to look for a pair of jeans, a simple white shirt and an orange woven sweater, I start to comb my hair; Low at the end and Grace is dressed for school, Paul is also sitting at the table wearing a long black shirt and persimmon, I sit and serve.

\- Good morning Lizzy, you like my uniform - she says smiling

\- Yes, you look beautiful - your smile grows

I cut a piece of my French toast and put it in a strawberry syrup and put it in my mouth. 'This delicious' I turn my eyes and Paul looks at me

-What?-

-Nothing - says with a smile

we finished eating in silence and accompanied Grace to the door

\- Have a princess - kiss him and go to his studio

\- A lot of study - I accompany her to the truck and she goes up

\- Lizzy sees us later-

the dismissal and enter, I go to the studio 'ok Liz just enters and confronts' I play and I hear a' 'in' ', I open it and go in, I'm sorry and he is looking at his computer' wears glasses, they are not even old, the view eliminated them and closes the laptop.

\- It's reading that the light of the laptop affects my eyes - it's as if my thoughts were heard

-umm..I want the truth - I say with impetus

\- You decided to talk to me, well I'll tell you-

Texas 11:00 p.m 09-16-2018

I'm bored in the truck to see a "good friend" Donald Petersen with the sheriff. I have good information about the city where the traffic lives in a lot of Texas, Los Angeles, Las Vegas and the Mexican border.

\- We arrived in Sirrr - says Nikolay taking me out of my thoughts

We arrived at a hiding place where traffickers and corrupt people go to drink, gamble and look for a woman who is not his wife, in the center of the place I see him with an idiot's smile. Obviously he is winning in the game, I approach him.

\- Hello gentlemen, can I join-

\- Of course, if you have money ahead-

He smiled and I sat down, we started playing, the plays came and went, some retired and won and lost others did not know when to stop, I saw enough I get up to leave

-one more game - says insistent

I sit down again, 'he wants to play well', they give me two cards for 2 of hearts and 2 of spades, they hand him over and he sets the table by discarding one, a King, a 6 and an ace. the smile

-apuesto - says stupidly

\- Payment - I give the chips

they discard another one and take is a 7 to worry about, we pass the two, and they take the last one is a 2 'I have a trio, it's time to leave it without a dollar'.

\- I raise the bet - it says 'it does not have more chips'

\- You do not have more chips-

\- Trust me, I have money-

\- Well, my rest - there are about 300 thousand dollars on the table.

He flips and has an ace and an eight has a couple, of flip my cards, I win.

\- Well, I win-

\- I do not have the money right now-

I do not say anything, I just get up and my men take it out

\- If you do not pay, you're dead-

\- I do not have it at the moment - I look at it in a very bad way - it's okay, listen to me that a shipment arrives in 2 weeks, when I arrive I'll pay you-

\- I'll go tomorrow, '' sigh '' okay - I take out the gun

\- I do not have a daughter worth the payment, she's beautiful and I think even virgin-

\- You will give a bet to your daughter - I ask indignant

\- I have debts and she is a nuisance-

\- How many years? - If it's a little girl, I can educate her and take her from this monster

\- 21, but if you like it more I have one of 16-

"But what the fuck", and because you think that a girl of that age would go with a stranger ...

\- His mother taught them to obey me, they were brought up to the old man-

\- Nikolay - I turn to see him - za dwa dni szuka dziewczyny z 21 lat - I light the pig again - in two days he will look for his 21 year old daughter and the other one will not touch her - he nods clearly frightened, I enter in my truck and I leave Nikolay and Vladimir with him in two days. I'll meet her


	11. Part 3-2

Present 03-10-2018

When it ends I can not stand the tears and I start to cry, I hug myself and fall from the chair, I do not notice that he gets up and hugs me

-oye ya - he says rubbing my arm

\- I always did what he told me to earn his love, but, he never loved me - I keep crying.

After a while, maybe 10 or 20 minutes go by and I do not know, this one does not separate even a second, when I calm down, it raises my face

\- Hey, a beautiful woman should not cry, for a man like him-

-I was always a good daughter, my mother taught us to obey and I did it-

-Not all are good parents - he says with a sad smile - what if we are going to eat something in the city, not out of here it would be good to clear your mind for a while-

\- I'd like that - helps me get up and offers me a handkerchief - thanks

we go to the door and he opens it and says to prepare a van, I finish drying my face a bit, he turns

\- there is the woman I know ... relatively

He smiled, the van arrives and we got on, Nikolay drives for 10 minutes and we are in the city, it is very beautiful the last time I saw her it was all dark.

\- You can come whenever you want, just tell anyone, and about the university-

\- Thanks but I do not want to think about that yet-

he nods and we arrive at a bar-restaurant, we go down and enter, he looks and sees a table of two, we go and we sit down.

\- Good menus - says a waitress, wait without looking away from Paul

-I'm going to order the Double cheese burger, with bacon and mushroom sauce and your Lizzy that you want? -

-mmmm I want one with special chicken- we deliver the menus

\- Good and to drink-

\- a Coca-Cola - I say

\- a root beer-

the waitress writes down everything - something more-

\- a serving of rustic potatoes that's all - she gives him one last look and leaves

\- I thought you were more than wine - smile

\- Wine and hamburgers is not a good combination - grab a rare face from which I laughed and also too

\- You know, it's the first time since we met that we did not discuss-

\- If you start most of them you are somewhat bipolar - immediately I cover my mouth, he just smiles

\- If good is something that I have to work - says distractedly - you're better now, you already told me how you know what you do with Grace-

\- A little thank you, and with Grace are women's things-

the waitress comes out of the conversation-her orders-places and leaves

we begin to eat, I bite mine is delicious, a little sauce falls on my chin I clean it with my finger distractedly and I look up 'I'm watching'

-it's delicious-

\- I share that-

between jokes we finished eating, he pays the bill, he offers me the arm timidly I take it and we walk more aya of the cars

\- I thought we would return-

-No, let's go to the park-

we continue walking and we arrive at the park we do not stop, the silence is comfortable

\- you want an ice cream - says pointing

\- If I would love - we approach

I order one of chocolate and the one of strawberry with vanilla, we continue through the park, although it is good to go out, I have a lot in my head

\- Paul I can ask you something without bothering you - I say licking my ice cream

\- Clear question-

\- Because you accepted the payment with me - he tents but responds

\- If he offered you to me, he could see you offered to another and who knows they were thrown to you-

-umm. He thought you would do something to me-

\- maybe .. I do not know, when he told me about his daughters I immediately thought of Grace and my protective side came out-

I'm satisfied with your answer, I keep eating my ice cream enjoying it

-delicious - question

\- If it's delicious - I say with a smile - you want to try - I offer it

he takes my hand and tastes the ice cream - definitely delicious - he says licking his lips 'because I look at his lips' he offers me his and I take his hand and taste the one of the

\- It's good - I say seeing him, he smiles

We walk to the exit of the park and finish eating, we go back down the street

\- I miss my brothers, I know can not come but ...-

\- If you like you could have a video call with them - says interrupted me

\- I would like that, thank you - I hug him, but immediately I separate

-you're welcome - says smiling.


	12. Part 3-3

We walk and my gaze is diverted to a store, there is the most beautiful puppy.

\- you like it - seat foolishly while still watching it - you want it-

\- What ?, not with my brothers is enough- he rolls his eyes and takes my hand and we enter, we go to the counter

\- Hello I help them - says smiling the girl in the store

\- We want the pit bull puppy, the brown one in the showcase -

the girl nods and comes back a few minutes later

\- this puppy has been born 4 months after all his brothers have left, only the - says delivery

-We do not take them and we want all the accessories-

-very well as you are going to call it, for the plate-

-Elizabeth-

\- What? - I ask, I'm distracted by the puppy

-name-

-or if you like ... Duke - '' Guauf ''

\- I think you like Duke, here's the address and the phone-

-very good - the girl leaves and returns with a plaque with her name, the address and Paul's number, I choose a blue necklace and we put it on

\- Can you choose the puppy things-

We walk through the store and choose a blue bed with white, I choose things for food and leash, he takes a sack of food, we take several toys, also dog sweets and we go to the counter.

\- that's all - take out the card and pay

\- Goodbye friend, enjoy your new family, take care of it - we assent - and if you allow me, they are a beautiful couple- 'you just said'

\- Thanks - says and accompanies me to the door

\- things - I turn around, I had not realized that Vladimir was behind with the Duke things

we walk and we get up and Paul helps Vladimir to put everything in the trunk and then go up, Vladimir turns on and we go; I have Duke on my legs playing with the '' Guauf Guauf '' river, Paul stretches his hand and caresses Duke in the ears, he jumps to his lap and Paul loads him

-heyy friend you'll like where you're going you have a big yard to run and a little girl to play with- Duke licks his face and he laughs

\- You like it - I say smiling

\- If I think so - release Duke who starts barking and jumps into my lap and lies down on my legs and falls asleep, Paul returns to caress Duke's head I stroke the back of the puppy our hands rosan from time to time when, he does not look at me 'this is so confusing'.

We arrived a while and went down with Duke who wakes up and I leave him down, I go to Paul and help him with things, we enter and put everything in the room, Duke is lying on the carpet rolling, I laughed and Paul too.

-Well, according to what he says here - he says taking out a card - he has all the vaccines, he is out of bed and he only needs his newspaper

-that is good-

\- it's very good - '' click '' is the door Grace enters the room

\- Hello lizzy, dad - says giving us a kiss to each

\- Princess, I have a surprise for you, Elizabeth has a new friend-

-A friend? - says a little sad

'' Guauf Guauf ''

\- a puppy - screams excited to see him, runs out and grabs him to hug him, laughed and I see Paul with a smile, I approach and kneel

\- Your name is duke .. if you help me take care of it, it will be of the two-

-I will help you in everything..oh look at what I did at school - he goes to his backpack and pulls out a notebook and shows it to me is a picture of when we made the cake, just that Paul is in it.

\- The teacher said that we made a drawing of a day with our family here are you, here my dad - pointing with a smile.

\- It's beautiful, this you did not do it or if - I ask she just looks at me - I'll have to get the truth from the owner of this incredible drawing ... maybe with tickling? - She immediately runs out, I catch her and the charge grabbing him ticklish '' Guauf Guauf '' Duke is barking chasing us, she safa and runs

\- Dad protects me - jumps in Paul's arms

\- protects you? ... but if you have to see if you stole that painting - he tickles

-Papi noo, hahaha-

-very well is proven you did not steal it - the low

\- Lizzy papi tickled against Lizzy-

I open my eyes and he looks at me.


	13. Chapter 4

Londres 12:00 p.m.

Dentro de una mansión en la zona más lujosa de Londres hubo una reunión compuesta por 11 personas con máscaras, y en la cabeza de esto estaba sentado el más peligroso y despiadado de todos, El Señor de la Guerra, dicen que están buscando más de 12 países de todo el mundo por crímenes de guerra y asesinato.

\- Bueno, esta reunión del Sindicato fue urgente, empecemos -

Walton del Támesis 05/10/2018

Han pasado dos días desde que me contó lo que pasó con mi padre y la apuesta, todo parece muy extraño y sacado de una novela, me prometió que mis hermanos estarían bien y no sé por qué pero le creo, siento que Nos acercamos amistosamente ese día, aunque las desapariciones siguen metiéndose en mi cabeza y no puedo sacarlas, ya que hace dos días solo esperaba que Grace fuera a la escuela y él entrara en su estudio y no saliera '. Tengo que ver qué hay en ese estudio ', estos días es muy aburrido. Me quedo con Duke en la sala de estar o en mi habitación dibujando o leyendo.

Estoy en la habitación a la que no llegó anoche, así que Grace y yo desayunamos, luego Vladimir la tomó, fui a recoger la mesa y lavo los platos, cuando terminé fui a la habitación, Duke yace junto a yo y yo voy a ver Terminator '' Bum ''

\- Mierda, lo terminaré, es un idiota-

Paul se enojó mucho e insultó, es mejor que no se cruce en su camino hoy, bueno, tal vez ni siquiera salga de su cueva.

al final de la película me levanto y voy a la cocina, pongo a calentar el aceite en una olla y saco algunas patatas del refrigerador, el comienzo de cortar

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

\- ¡AAA! - grito asustado - porque Dios deja de hacer eso - digo y sigo cortando

\- lo siento, es habitual - dice acercándose a ver lo que hago

\- acostumbrado a asustar a la gente? - Solo sonríe - Son papas fritas - Termino de cortar y los pongo para freír una parte

-mm ... sabes que estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste hace unos días- dice sacando condimentos y poniéndolos en un bol

\- Dije muchas cosas - saco la primera parte poniéndolas en una toalla absorbente y hago la otra parte

\- para ver a tus hermanos ... tomar por las papas-

\- Gracias - Lo tomo y lo rocié sobre las patatas

-No puedo traerlos, pero todavía te ofrezco el video de la llamada-

\- Me gustaría eso, gracias - Probé una patata - guau que tiene lo que me diste - digo sacando el resto

\- Es sal, pimienta, chile en polvo y parmesano - dice tomando una

\- es delicioso - termino de agregar las especias y poner las papas en un bol, saco una salsa de tomate que preparo y como

\- No eres el único con experiencia en la cocina, de todos modos, después de comer tus patatas ve a mi estudio y vas a llamar

\- gracias ... prueba la salsa - tomo uno y le pongo salsa y se lo doy, no lo agarra solo por su cara "más precisamente por su boca" y se lo come, por unos segundos sus labios tocaron mis dedos

\- ah ... bueno la salsa es genial, contrarresta el picante de las patatas-

\- -Si te dejo un poco - puse un poco en un plato y lo dejé en la isla - salsa en la nevera - tomo mi plato y la salsa 'porque me pone tan nervioso' salgo sin ver la sonrisa.

Subo a mi habitación bastante rápido, entro y cierro la puerta, me siento a comer y termino de pintar el dibujo del león con acuarelas, 'porque hace ese tipo de cosas, bueno, tengo que ser sincero, es agradable y, a pesar del cambio de personalidad y de las desapariciones, es guapo, cuida a su hija y es amable. Termino de comer, tomo el bol y voy a la cocina y la lavo, me seco las manos y voy al estudio TOC TOC. Escucho el '' entre '' y cierro la puerta, Camino hacia el escritorio y me siento en la silla, él escribe algo en la computadora portátil y se quita las gafas.

\- Vamos al sofá - se levanta y saca una tableta del cajón, nos sentamos y lo encendemos - vamos-

Me acerco a él, nuestras piernas tocan "deja de ponerte nervioso, concéntrate en ir a ver a tus hermanos".

-list- asiento, presione un botón y pásame la tableta

\- Lizzy eres tú? - Son Lisa y Morgan.


	14. Part 4-2

\- Lizzy are you? - It's Lisa and Morgan

\- If I am Liss, hello honey - greeting both, I was crying and Lisa too

\- How are you Lizzy ?, Who is that man? -

-I'm fine, is Paul Shade a friend, how are you ?, how Donald treats them? -

\- We're fine, we do not see Papa very much, he just comes and leaves me money for food, guess-

\- I do not know, what happens-

\- Morgan is going to be in the parade the town is going to do the hunter and I'm doing my test to drive-

-Wow, Morgan, I'm so happy and you better take care of my car-

\- ohh come on Lizzy, that's a jalopy-

\- It's my jalopy, do not destroy it-

\- Lizzy? - says Morgan

-Tell me darling-

\- You'll come to the parade, will you see me? - I glance at Paul

\- I do not know, honey

-and for my birthday? -

-I..-

\- She will be to go for both times, your birthday is a few days later, so she can stay for 2 weeks - says Paul interrupting

\- Thanks sir- they say both

-Please Paul- get up - I'll leave-

\- Paul - the tour - thank you - the nod and go out

\- It's cute, right Morg-

\- yes, it's your boyfriend Lizzy - I open my eyes

\- What ?, no..no..el is not my boyfriend, is my friend-

\- ohh come on Lizzy I know you, you like-

\- Well it's nice but no-

\- Aja..when it's the wedding-

-ohh stop, it's not like that - they laugh - it's not funny-

\- Of course if you look at your face-

\- You like it and Morg is right you're red-

He smiled 'how I missed them'

\- have they finished laughing at me? - they nod - well tell how everyone is there?-

\- They're fine, Leti helps us to go to school while I get my permission, and Michael is starting to be seen in the police, he caught a thief who is running away from them for months-

\- I got a high rating for my work in social-

-The teacher says that I am very good at school and if I continue like this I will be placed in the honor roll of the classroom-

\- I'm proud of both, look I never took it off- I show you the necklace

\- I miss you Lizzy, you miss me? -

-Of course I miss you both, Paul has a daughter is like you jump, laughs and plays everywhere besides he likes to cook with me like you-

\- Do you want more than me? -

-No, I love them equally-

-Michael asks for you often-

-what you say-

\- that you're working in England-

\- Well, it's a good explanation-

\- Lizzy what happens, why did you have to go? -

\- It's complicated Lisa, for another time, I want to know everything as they are happening and that I lost in these two and a half months-

We kept talking for about two hours, until they had to go prepare the food, 'the time difference'

-Lizzy we love you-

\- yes Lizzy, I want it to be my birthday-

\- I also guys-

-ADIÓS¡- greeting you they say goodbye

\- Goodbye - the call is cut, I put the tablet on the sofa, I feel you sit on my side, turn is Paul

\- I think you need a hug - he opens his arms and I hold his shirt with tears

\- see them is strong, I'm very attached to them-

\- I know, I would feel the same if I was away from Grace-

-Morgan is so excited, I'm going to break his heart by not going to his birthday-

\- I said you would go - I separate and I look at him

\- What? .. but I thought I could not ..-

\- I said they could not come, not that you could not go, also the holidays come and Grace never went to America-

\- Thanks, thanks Paul - I hug him without letting go.


	15. Part 4-3

\- What? .. but I thought I could not ..-

\- I said they could not come, not that you could not go, also the holidays come and Grace never went to America-

\- Thanks, thanks Paul - I hug him without letting go.

-You're going to go for both events, now I said I do not like to see you cry- clean me with your thumbs -Grace will come from the outing, let's eat something to the city all three, I'll show you London-

-That i would like-

-come on-

we get up and wait for Grace on the sofa, I'm finishing painting a drawing with colors and he just sees me

\- hey princess - takes me out of concentration

\- What do you do? -

-Nothing, go to change you we will go to London - I leave the notebook and caress Duke

-list?-

-yes-

-let's move on-

Grace goes down and we go out, we get in the van and we go, we get to London quite fast

\- Very well you want to know first-

-ahh, the Millenium Wheel-

-Good to Millenium-

We arrived and we got off, we walked a little, we went to the ticket office and Paul bought the tickets and we went up, he started to go up, I went to the varanda of the window

-this is great-

-Yes it is-

Paul loads Grace and stands next to me

\- Welcome to London - brings your hand to mine, I do not remove it

From there we do a tour on foot and by public transport, we go to the Tower of London, then to Buckingham Palace where he takes the phone and takes pictures, we go to the natural history museum, Grace and I get lost among the eccivities, charm the blue whale model and the skeleton of Diplodocus, of there we went to the British museum, we took a tour of the museum, they showed us the collection of works by Albrecht Dürer, the rosette stone, we saw the mummies, the bust of Pericles and others more; Paul was always by my side, holding my hand.

\- Are you going to tell me you've never come? -

\- Only as a child and almost do not remember, Grace has come in school runs -

\- A Briton who has not come to the British museum-

\- in rialidad I am half German - we laughed

Then we went to Big Ben and the cinema where he buys for a comedy movie

\- very well I have the tickets that are going to querrer- says approaching us, we go to the food counter

\- Daddy popcorn with butter-

\- Elizabeth? -

\- popcorn with little salt-

\- ok, give me a medium popcorn with butter and two large with little salt, some chocolates with nuts, some gummies, three coke - the girl at the counter only sees it and then attends us without stopping to see it 'hahaha I understand girl

\- Thanks - the pay and the girl gives us the things

we enter and we sit down. Paul is in the middle of both, halfway through the movie I lean over and he puts his shoulder to recostrarme, Grace does not stop laughing

\- He looks like you, the protagonist-

-I do not think so-

\- I think if daddy-

-time-

-The two are crazy, I'm too handsome-

\- How vain are you-

'' shhhhh ''

\- I'm sorry - I say laughing

we left the movies laughing the movie was good, we go home and Grace is quite tired, when he arrives and he goes upstairs, I go into the kitchen and I take a glass of wine, I go to the sofa he is sitting

\- you read my mind- he uncorked it and served

\- It's a good drawing-

\- Thanks, I have several that have already finished-

\- I still like the skull, but the lion with watercolors is fine-

\- I finished it this morning-

-with your potatoes-

\- If with my potatoes - I pass the page

\- This is the newest, this afternoon's-

-you like it a lot, to draw-

\- You said you have tattoos-

-yes, you do not?-

-no, it's not that I do not like them, it's that I do not have or had time- I look at it- you'll show me- 'a little bit of flirting is not bad, right?'

-yo ..- '' ring, ring '' - sorry - takes out the phone and looks at it -it's important-

\- Clearly - he gets up and goes to his studio

I wait for a while and he comes out changed clothes, now he is wearing a black suit and with the face of a few friends.

-I have to go-

\- Ah, of course, is everything okay? -

-If we meet later-

-okay-

He does not say more and leaves.


	16. Part 4-4

London The Sindicated 8:00 p.m

\- Things can not continue as well-

-Do you have something to say against me-

\- oh come on, alabama lost a shipment of medicine- 'yes, of course'

\- and that's my fault-

-I say yes-

-Blofet you have for this meeting-

\- the companies are doing very well and despite the lost cargo and the intrusion of the interpol in Italy for the delivery of weapons, things go as planned, we managed to save some of the weapons going directly to Africa-

\- how much is saved-

\- 60% of the arms cargo and 50% of the explosives cargo-

\- THIS IS ENOUGH, STOP IGNORING ME¡-

\- You have something productive to say Shadow-

-If I formally challenge the Warlord to a fight for being the leader of the Syndicate-

-I also challenge him - Trinity speaks

\- I also challenged him formally - Bull speaks

-This is a mockery for the Warlord, your Bull was not anyone until he put you in this organization- Frost defends me

\- That's true but you have to overcome yourself, right? -

-is..-

-I agree-

\- What? - everyone looks at me, obviously not expecting me to accept the three

\- I accept the three challenges, in a week it will be - I get up, the rest follow the example

-Up to then continue to hold your work-

I get out of there, I get into the truck and I take off my mask

\- home Nikolay-

\- yes sir-

'this is getting out of control'

\- - 0 - -

06/10/2018

We are having breakfast quietly, I see Paul, yesterday he arrived around midnight, I could not sleep, why does he do that ?, because he disappears, 'oh come on, Lizzy are not him and you, he can do whatever he wants'

\- I was thinking what if we go on the boat a few days, what do you think? -

\- If I would like papi-

-Grace still has classes-

\- It's Friday and I already told the teacher this morning the key, we'll go today and we'll come Monday afternoon, what do they say? -

-Yes Yes Yes-

-it's okay-

\- Very good, you have to go pack-

Grace gets up and takes me by the hand, we run up to her room

\- Lizzy help me pack-

pulls out a small suitcase from her closeth, we start to choose her clothes loose shirts, a dress and her swimsuit, I fold it to place it in the suitcase

\- You like my dad, right?

\- What? Why do you say that, he and we are friends-

\- because I see how the time-

\- I do not see it in any way-

\- he also sees you like that, they look cute together, even smiles more-

-I know it, he says a little about him and changes his mood quickly-

-but you like it - I finish placing the clothes

\- I have to go fix my bag-

I go out and go into my room 'I do not see it in any way, and tried to flirt and he also but nothing more', I take my bag and take a shirts, shorts and my swimsuit, I fold it and take my underwear I keep everything, I take out sandals and a cap, my notebook, my pencil and colors, my toothbrush and my soap I pack everything and under

-Ready - he and Grace are already waiting

\- If we go - he takes Grace's suitcase and goes to take my bag but I say no, he shrinks and takes his bag, we go to the back of the dock that he had seen when he arrived, there is a docked yacht, he helps us to go up with Duke, we head there is a small room we walk up the stairs down there are three doors

\- Good Elizabeth you stay here - open the first door and enter is a small cabin but luxurious - the bathroom is that, Grace and I will share the other room-

-and by sharing my daddy he means he's going to sleep on the sofa above-

smiled - well I leave them-

I put my bag on the bed and follow Paul he goes up, goes out and takes the stairs outside I follow him up, it's where the rudder is and all the things I do not know

-Only the three ?, your dogs are not going to come- he laughs touching things beside the helm

\- my dogs hahaha, Nikolay will be funny that, and if only the three, well and Duke-

take the rudder accelerates and we set sail


	17. Chapter 5

we set sail, I see him driving the boat for a while

\- Come on, take the helm-

\- I do not know how to do it, I did not even go to the sea so often-

\- Neglect, it's almost the same principle as the auto-

I approach taking the helm "is really easy", it is placed next to the review panel

\- Do it right - smile

\- Thanks, I did not think it was easy-

\- I told you, it's still in progress - take my hand at the helm and with the other points

-you got it?-

\- yes - sits on one of the two hundred

-you do well-

I turn around and he raises his face quickly "I saw you discreet gentleman"

\- they do it often-

\- Sometimes, even though Grace does not touch the rudder-

\- What they usually do when they come to the ship-

\- Look at the front - I turn fast - we go, we are on the jet ski, I do not do much but with you here maybe I can have fun

\- You know he sounded like a serial killer who wants to torture his prey, right? -

\- Just the weekend, for today you're safe- get up behind me - here we are fine, that lever operates the anchor, first turn off the engine-

\- Well ... I turn it off and the boat stops moving

\- Now lower the lever - loose anchor as indicated - that's all we're here, go change yourself-

\- You will not enter the water-

-then-

seat and low, in the small room is Grace in her swimsuit with Duke

\- Lizzy let's go swimming-

\- Let me change-

What did you do up?

\- Your dad was teaching me to drive the boat-

-papa never lets me drive-

\- You're little when you grow up but I'll leave you, now I'm going to change and go to the water-

low and entered my cabin, I open my bag taking out my swimsuit and change, I take a towel from the room, hang it and go up

\- Come on - I take Grace's hand and we go out to the back of the boat I put the towel on the chair and I look at Grace

\- What do you want to do first? She keeps thinking and I do not realize that someone is approaching from behind

\- Huh ... How about your wet? - I feel like someone grabs me by the waist and loads me

Paul carries me on his shoulder and approaches the edge of the boat without thinking that he makes me spend a few seconds and climb to the surface

\- Man in the water- Grace laughs

\- It's not funny you almost killed me with fear-

\- Take care of Grace and I'll be back-

Grace is thrown and caught by Duke barks on the edge

\- Up, Lizzy pulls me-

I charge half and load it again, I take Duke and put him in the water I put Grace on the edge to grab the boat, I'm bathing Duke and Paul comes up and comes to us' with that those are the tattoos have a sleeve in the arm, without saying anything throws to the water, to the seconds that leaves

-what?-

\- Nothing, I thought you had one or two, not a full sleeve-

\- You never asked me how many I had, the water is delicious this year-

\- If it's incredible-

\- Dad throws me - charges Grace without consideration and throws

\- You are an incredible father-

-Thanks, I do what I can-

\- Grace's mother? -

-death in childbirth, just hugged her once and I named her -

-ohh ... you love her a lot-

\- I'm honest, I do not love her, just stay with her because she told me she was pregnant, that she never loved anyone, a couple's good love-

We spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the boat, took out an inflatable ball to play in the water Grace and I played all afternoon, around 4 in the afternoon we went out and went to bathe and get dressed, Paul is sitting at a table with the computer, I continue my way and I go to my cabin I take a quick shower and change, I decide to stay in the cabin until dinner, at nightfall I get up Paul is making a sandwich to eat, we sit down to eat in silence, I am the first to finish.

\- I retire, I'm tired-

\- Good evening Lizzy, good night Elizabeth rests-

I enter my cabin, put on my pajamas, go to bed and fall asleep when I touch the pillow.


	18. Part 5-2

I slowly awake the boat is slightly swayed, I sit and I stretch 'I look like a cat' I take my watch is 11 o'clock at night, I get up I go to the bathroom I brush my hair and I tie it, I put on a brown dress and sandals, I leave there is nobody 'Paul is not in the room must have gone to sleep, I'm hungry', I go to the kitchen and open the refrigerator I take some eggs, bacon, I take a pan and start to sauté the bacon I break the eggs and I beat them and season them and cook them in another pan, I take out a slice of bread and add butter, turn off the heat when everything is cooked and put it on a plate, I take out some juice and I serve myself,I take everything and go to table

-What are you doing?-

\- Shit¡, you want to kill me in a scare- Paul is on the stairs, shirtless 'stop looking at him'

-snack?-

-haa, if I woke up and was hungry-

\- Okay - sits next to me, and just watches me eat

\- Are you going to be watching me? -

\- finish eat first-

I shrug my shoulders and finish eating

\- Put on a swimsuit I'll wait for you outside-

the low and I the second also low entered my room, I look for the swimsuit and I put it on, I put on some shorts, and go out, he is outside waiting for me with his shorts

\- What we do, you will not swim at this time-

He laughs - they do not see - he walks to one side, there is a water bike, he climbs up and turns it on - we go up - I climb behind him placing my hands on his waist, he starts.

I do not feel very safe, he goes very fast, the water splashes on us, the bike starts jumping in one of those jumps, my hands slip and I fall down to the water, the water is not as cold as I thought, I go to the surface, Paul is turning around and he stops next to me, sits on his side and helps me up and sit down.

\- Are you okay? - Seat - I did not think you would let go, I should have gone very fast, sorry -

\- Do not worry, the water is not so cold-

I see something in your eyes

\- Elizabeth, did you leave someone in Texas? - 'You just asked me if I have a boyfriend?

-No, just friends, I do not have someone special, and you have someone - he looks at me - well I say it by night outings and that- I say quickly

-No Elizabeth, I have no one, I have not dated a woman since Grace was born, and the exits are company things-

-Wow so long, you must have blue balls - I cover my mouth 'I said that out loud, shit' - I'm sorry it's none of my business - he looks at me and just laughs

-No, I do not have blue balls, there is my hand- 'I do not want to know that or do I?'

\- Of course, ... I like your tattoos - I try to change the conversation 'The last thing I want is to talk about his balls'

\- Thanks I started doing them about two years ago-

-may l?-

\- Clearly - I take his arm and I see more closely the tattoos, they are beautiful, nature and flowers

\- They are beautiful, I like this lotus flower-

\- That was actually chosen by Grace, we went to the store with which she makes my tattoos, and she said she wanted to choose one, she chose that flower and he made it, I asked her to add the initial G in it-

-G Grace, is beautiful all the design-

\- Would you like to make yourself one-

\- maybe a small one, in the ankle or something, once I was going to do it was 17, a friend accompanied me, a guy that I liked told me that I would look more beautiful with his name and that he would go out with me was very naive, so I went, he told me you're beautiful you do not need to do anything for anyone, I thought and I gave up, I forgot about him, he just wanted to make fun of me-

-he is right-

-in what?-

-look the moon, beautiful truth- seat - you're just beautiful naturally-

I just stare at him - I think it's time to go back is cold - he nods and straightens up, I grab his waist and leave.


	19. Part 5-3

We got to the boat and he helped me up, we went to the rooms, we got to the door and we came back, he was very close to me, placing one hand next to my head, his other hand caressing my face, over his face, I put a hand on my chest and turned my face.

\- It's not right, I think we should sleep, good night - looks at me confused and walks away

\- Good evening, Elizabeth-

he turns and leaves, he enters and I change 'he was going to kiss me, but it's not right', I go to bed and fall asleep. I get up, it's day, it's my last day on the boat, I wear shorts, a shirt and slippers, I like my teeth and I like it, Paul's position is on the computer

\- Good morning, Paul and Grace-

\- Good morning, he's sleeping - he does not even turn around to see 'how do you want me to look at you, you rejected him, shut up'

\- Okay, ahh you're hungry? -

-No thanks, I've already eaten-

-ok, ahh you want ...-

\- Elizabeth, I'm working please ...

\- Of course I do not bother you-

I go to the deck, 'you expected a sweet smile, you rejected it, it was obvious for a couple of days how I looked, uggg', I felt in the chair and took out the phone and played for a while, or the moment, Grace approaches .

\- Lizzy, you want to play with me-

\- Of course you want to play-

-monopoly-

\- Well, come on - run, Paul comes out and gets on the wheel without looking at me, Grace goes out and takes out the board.

\- I have the properties, Lizzy-

\- Well, I'll have the Bank - I take the hat and she the thimble, we start playing, I throw the dice I get 6 movements, she takes it and throws it away. after a few laps I'm winning

\- Lizzy is cheating-

\- Of course I'm not only good - Paul falls and approaches

-What are you doing Princess-

\- Playing that, you want to play, Lizzy cheats-

\- Then I'll have to help you win - taking the dice and the plays of Grace, I'm ready to win, and I'm unlucky enough to fall into them, I'm not going to give up, just focus on the game, we start a war that falls on me property and I fall into his, buy houses and buy also, obviously there is no way to win.

\- I'm going to find a juice that Lizzy wants. I shake my head. And your father also denies. Grace enters.

\- Did you leave someone in Texas or did you not like it? - It takes me by surprise

\- What, and sometimes I do not have anyone in Texas, and it's not the second, you're handsome and nice, but it's not right-

\- You think I'm handsome and you did not leave anyone in Texas, and you still rejected me last night-

\- You're deaf? I just told you that it is not correct-

\- Why the hell not, I like you-

\- I do not know, maybe because you're the person who won me in a game of chance!

\- Of course, I do not get mad at that, I give up, you won the game-

-what? - Grace comes in that

-What happened-

\- Elizabeth did me good, we'll come back if we leave now we'll arrive at night, we'll fix your things-

\- If dad- Paul gets at the helm

-I'm accommodating this-

I start to set up the game 'is the most exasperated man in the world who thought he was going to kiss me alone, I had forgotten about the bet', 'I finish and I'm going to keep my things, when I finish I go to bed.' Knock Knock ''

-ahead-

-Lizzy-

\- Hey, what can I do for you?

\- You and your father passed, correct-

-Why do you think that? -

\- I heard them and you shouted-

\- Well, if he made me angry, but it's okay-

\- You said something about a game-

\- Yes ahh, it's something adults-

\- My father likes you, you know?

\- If you already told me, but there can not be anything between your father and me-

\- Because, it's for me, it would not bother me-

\- Sweet is complicated, and it's not for you, I adore you, but, umm, it's complicated-

\- Sure, I can sleep with you-

\- Clearly, lie down and hug her, I caress her head, it seems I'm asleep

\- You'll agree with me one day, Lizzy, and you'll fall asleep

'maybe listen to her, shut up'


	20. Chapter 6

I come back pretty fast, I take my things and under the code, Paul does not speak to me all the way back to the house, I go up to my room and unpack, 'I do not like that it bothers me', I take a towel and I get in the shower, I stop thinking about him for a few moments, I finish and I get dressed with a jean and a shirt, I put on some simple and low sandals, Grace immediately jumps me

-With you like pizza Lizzy-

-ahh I like with pepper-

-paper peperoni for Lizzy-

-Agree-

-We are ordering pizza and Dad bought a movie on television-

-ohh and what are we seeing-

-Geo-storm-

I sit on the couch with Grace, the minute Paul shows up with an extra-large pizza, placing it on the table and sits next to Grace, and he gives Play the movie, I take a piece and like half the movie Grace falls asleep and Paul goes up, there are two pieces of pizza I take one and the other, Paul, the bass and sits, taking the piece that remains and eating. At the end of the movie, turn off the TV.

\- Good evening, thanks for the pizza - I leave the room and go up the stairs when I get to the door he takes me by the hand

\- Elizabeth I do not want to be in bad shape, I want to apologize for everything and I want us to forget it-

-yo umm ..-

\- please- 'how can I say no, with those eyes'

-Esta bien-

\- Perfect, good night - kisses me on the cheek and leaves

I go into my room and I change clothes 'admit the taste his lips on the cheek, does not help at all', I like and close my eyes 'tomorrow is another day, if another day to see if you get another kiss, uggg' . I fall asleep

'' BIP-BIP-BIP '' I open my eyes and turn off the alarm the numbers mark 7 o'clock in the morning, I stretch and get up on the way to the bathroom and do my needs, then I wash my teeth and face, I shower Quick, I dress and under.

There is nobody, I walk to the kitchen and I take everything to make breakfast, I skip the bacon, chopped with onion, I beat the eggs and I add a little tomato and add it, I make some scrambled eggs, I leave it on the stove to not to cool, I take the bread and butter butter and put it to toast

-Elizabeth- jump of fright

\- By God you really should stop doing that- Paul was at the entrance to the kitchen dressed neatly in a suit

-I need a favor from you-

-ahh, of course, what do you need- I say taking out the bread from the pan and putting it on a plate, I take out the egg and put it in a bowl

\- You could take Grace to school-

\- I thought Nikolay was wearing it? - I asked a little curious

\- Yes, but I will go out with him, Vladimir will accompany them and then he will go where I am going-

\- ok, I have no problems - he nods and turns around - you're not going to breakfast? -

-no, have a good day- without more going

'that man every day is weirder, good' I put everything on the table and go up, I change quickly and knock on Grace's door

\- Grace, let's go to breakfast- Grace comes out dressed in her uniform, I take her hand and we go down, we sit down for breakfast - today I'll take you to school, your dad went out with his faithful dogs, Vladimir will accompany us-

-Lizzy is ok- says a bit crestfallen

\- Do you feel good Grace? -

\- If I'm just sleepy-

I believe her for now, we finish and clean everything, I take her bag and we go out, Vladimir waits for us in the truck, Grace mounts back-

\- Vladimir if you do not mind I could drive? -

\- There is no prroblema- he takes the passenger seat, and I get behind the wheel, Vladimir starts directing me where to go to get to school and in less than 10 minutes we are there, I park and Grace gets off, quickly I remove the belt and reach it.

\- Hey, I know you have something but if you do not want to say it's okay, but you know you can trust me - I hug her and she hugs me tightly

\- will not you ever be true? -

-Not Grace will always be for you- she smiles and leaves, I go back to the truck and I put on my belt, I drive for a while until I get to the cafeteria in front of the park where Paul and I ate, I go out and Vladimir stays in the truck, I enter and I sit down, a waitress approaches

\- I'm going to love a cappuccino and a lemon cake - she writes and leaves

'Because Grace thinks I'm leaving, it will be that Paul told her something, he did not say he wanted to be okay with me, but today he left early and took most of the guards ...'

-here he is, enjoy-

\- Thanks - I start eating this delicious 'there is something here that does not do well'

-hola- I see you saw her there is a man I do not know

-Hello-

\- You must be Elizabeth, not? - 'As you know my name'


	21. Part 62

-Hello-

\- You must be Elizabeth, not? - 'How do you know my name?'

\- Ahh yes and you are? -

-Owen Cox a pleasure, I can sit down-

\- Clear, as you know my name-

\- Paul told me about you-

\- You are a co-worker-

\- Something like that, we are more partners - I finish eating and the waitress picks up everything

\- I invite you another coffee, please another of the same-

-no thanks I'm fine-

\- I insist, bring two-

\- Paul never talks about you, but if he talks about me- 'who the hell are you?'

-El and I have different thoughts, and in the business sometimes we do not get along, but sometimes he gets things out of his life-

\- Umm, and what did you tell me they worked for - 'please fall?'

\- I never told you, but it's weird that Paul does not tell you about our society-

\- Yes, well, we do not talk much. I'm more Grace's nanny-

-umm, that was a few nights ago on the water bike-

\- what ?, how do you know that, what do you want? -

\- Hahahaha, I know many things, and you're my ticket girl - his look was not friendly, it was more the look of a sadist, when he was going to get up and do whatever he planned to enter Vladimir 'as I'm glad see one of his dogs', I take my arm and he put me behind the

\- go to the trrruck lady, and you, he will know about this-

-I hope so-

Vladimir escorts me and I get into the truck, I go up and drive

-Who's that guy, you know, tell me-

\- What did he say-

\- that his name was Owen, I think, something about being Paul's partner and that I was his ticket, or something like that-

\- His name is Owen Cox and he is not an nice man and to be a memberrr of the Sirr is to stay big, he is a dangerrrous lady, he has the hope that I was therrre-

-If it is dangerous because you did not do anything when you approached me, if they are dangerous you have to call the police-

\- Do not understand ma'am, I saw him dog would want to know what he was going to do, notice how you werrre getting nervous and I went, if the forrrce strengthened something to the lorrd was not liked anything-

\- Why, I'm nothing of Paul, you're not going to tell me anything true - he denies and keeps driving we go through the river - stop, please stop - he does and low, I support myself on a railing 'I wanted that man, because he said that I was his ticket'

\- Mrrr,s has to go back to the trrruck-

\- Vladimir stops calling me ma'am and I just want some air I can - he agrees - thank you - I start walking on a kind of pier, and the following 'uff because everything has to be around this man'

On the other side in a van

\- Sir, this photo seems to you- Owen takes the camera and looks closely at the photo

-are fine, take more like this-

\- Yes sir- Owen takes the binoculars and observes ELizabeth

\- Now I understand why you're so dazzled with this girl, she's beautiful - she says with a predatory smile - what would it be if it were your Pauly, but that delight is not going to last you long, hahaha-

The Dock

\- Vladimir, do you know anything about my brothers? -

-a bit-

-how are you?-

\- The lorrrd, has them underr the protection of two bodyguarrds, or as you say Dogss - says laughing

-yes, I'm sorry-

-no forrreigner is diverrrgent must have seen Nikolay's his face was rrred with laughterrr-

\- Donald does not do anything to them, right-

-No he keeps the brown, his brotherrrs are prrrotected, in addition the lorrrd specified that food will never be lacking in theirrr house, they do the buy and also take them to school, well that until his sister got the license, dog like they follow them, theirrr brother once they werrre screaming was upset, she was going to a party and one of them was following herrr, herr brotherrr is more underrstandable, she even gives them a sandwich and you get ice cream-

\- Lisa has always been like this, and Morgan is a very nice child - I look at the clock 'God time flew by' - God Vladimir we must go to find Grace-

We went to the van and he let me drive, we arrived quickly, luckily Grace was just leaving, she got into the truck, and we headed home.


	22. Part 63

We went to the van and he let me drive, we arrived quickly, luckily Grace was just leaving, she got into the truck, and we headed home.

\- What did you do today at school-

\- Today the teacher gave us the multiplication table, I gave it to him until 7, so he took 9 and he gave us a dictation and we had to draw a picture, look - he takes out his notebook and passes it to Vladimir, he takes it and shows it to me, I see again in front - this beautiful-

\- Thanks, my dad told me that you draw, would you teach me? -

\- beautiful clear, with pleasure I teach you-

\- Lizzy, would you like to be my mom? -

I stop the truck in the house, Vladimir goes down 'oh how brave'

\- beautiful listen - I turn and see her - your dad and I that is almost impossible, I do not know how it would work, besides your dad is a very busy man-

-it's okay-

We got off and went into the house and I went with her to her room to do the homework, which is easy for me so she only guided her in what she has to do

\- I'm going to bring an ice cream you want? - She agrees very focused on the task

I go out of the room and under the stairs, I enter the kitchen, I open the refrigerator and I take the jug of tea, I put it on the counter and I take out two glasses from the cupboard

\- yes, if I'm already there in two hours - Paul enters the phone hanging - hello Elizabeth, you serve me a little - says sitting on the stool of the island, I take another glass and serve, I pass it and support on the island

\- When you stopped calling me Elizabeth, it's too formal-

\- If you have not noticed, I'm formal-

\- It bothers you so much to call me Lizzy or Lizz-

\- I'd prefer to keep calling you Elizabeth, well I have to go, today they will eat alone, excuse me, you can do whatever you want with Grace at home, have fun, see you later Elizabeth - she says giving me a kiss on the cheek, she turns around and it goes.

'This is the opportunity I have to go into his office and see what's inside', I take the glasses and go up, go into the room and sit down I give Grace the glass and I take mine.

\- Lizzy looks already finished - she passes me the notebook and I check the mathematics

\- Okay, you're pretty smart, let's stop if we make macaroni and cheese dinner

\- yes, and we put tomato, dad will like it-

\- beautiful, your dad came out but he said, he loves you and we have fun in the house today we can do whatever you want-

\- It's good that you think if we make a fort-

\- I'd like to go ...

We went down and went into the kitchen, I put a bench next to mine and I helped cut the tomato, and grate the cheese to boil the cream with a little milk and in another pot the pasta, when it was ready we tossed the cheese in the cream and mixed, we put the pasta and the tomato, she stirred, this happy is what fills my heart, we put the food on a large plate and I give the basket of bread to the table, return and I take the ice tea from the fridge and two glasses, we sit down to eat.

\- Lizzy my dad told you where he was going? -

-No, I was talking on the phone, and he said he would be in that place in two hours, then he told me he was going and that I would stay with you, but it does not matter we are going to have a lot of fun- he smiled at her

she smiles at me and keeps eating


	23. Part 64

she smiles at me and keeps eating

We finished eating, we collected everything and washed it.

\- Well what do you think if you bring the pillows and I'm going to build the fort-

She runs to her room, I walk to the sofa and take the blanket that is there, I take the broom and a couple of things but I start to put everything so that it is like a fort, I wait for Grace to lift the store, she goes down with the pillows placing where they go, we raise the blanket so that it would remain as a fort, we arrange everything.

\- I'm going to change you and I'm going to look for some things in my room - we go up she enters her room and I in my room, I look for a comb and some things to spend the night in the fort.

I go out and wait for her inside the store, she goes into pajamas, Duke joins us jumping

\- Well what are we going to do lizzy - says taking Duke

\- First I'll comb you then we'll see- she smiles

he turns and sits in front of me, I start combing his hair.

1 hour before

\- Let's leave Nikolay, Vladimir follow me-

I get into my car with Vladimir and the others get into the truck, turn on the car and we leave the house

\- What happened this morning, with Elizabeth-

-Owen Cox approached him, I'm not surrre they talked about the dog but the Mrrs was a bit scarrred, I was waiting for me to enterrr at any moment-

\- After that to where they were-

\- The lady began to ask me questions, and asked me to leave herrr on the dock-

\- someone followed them-

-No, sirr-

\- Fuck, Fuck - I hit the steering wheel several times - you think Cox knows something about her-

\- Maybe, sirr, she told me that he told herr that she was his ticket-

\- that unhappy man thinks that the leadership of the union will win me, is wrong - we arrived at the union headquarters and parked 'by the number of cars here the majority will have arrived' - Vladimir after today I want you to watch Cox and the others who are with the take the men you need and tell Nikolay not to separate Elizabeth and Dimitro de Grace, is that clear? -

\- Yes, sirrr- he was going to get out of the car when he backs down - Sirr if if it allows me, the Mrrs Elizabeth is special in a rrromantic way? -

-I hope Vladimir- gets out of the car

'I have to go in, Elizabeth that Cox will want with you'

The Shade Mansion

I was finishing the braids to Grace, when she asked me for some ice cream, I went and I brought her and for me some chocolate ice cream, I finished tying the braids, I see that Duke is asleep, I take the puppy and I lay aside.

-List these list you more beautiful time your dad will like- like my ice cream

\- Lizzy, your brothers really miss you, are not you? -

\- Yes, but I have the consolation of knowing that they are well, your dad takes care of them and you remind me of my brothers, so I do not feel so bad-

\- How do I remind them? -

\- Well, I did this with both of them a fort in their room, and my sister combed her hair and told my brother stories-

\- Would you tell me a story? -

\- Clear what? - She gets up and goes out, to the minutes returns with a story

\- I like this one - he gives me the book and I see what '' Beauty and the Beast '' is

\- I love this book too-

she lies down beside me and I start telling the story.

\- The beast let go beautiful for her to go to help her father - after about 20 minutes she was asleep, I close the book and as I can I get up and charge her, I go up and I put her in her room, I enter and I put on a pajama with a shorts, I go out and under the stairs I go to the door of the studio and turn the knob 'is open', I enter stealthily so as not to wake up Grace.

'Well mister mister let's see what I find'


End file.
